Revolution
by Carolyne Smythe
Summary: The epic sequel to Sweet Revenge!
1. Introduction - Two of Us

Revolution  
A Sequel to "Sweet Revenge"  
By  
Carolyne Smythe and Shane Luttrell  
  
  
Introduction - Two of Us  
By  
Carolyne Smythe  
  
It had only been a couple of months since Marilyn Richards, better known as Miss Fantastic's heroic rescue of her friends from the clutches of the evil man named Dr. Doom. Marilyn and her friends were not ordinary people, they were the heroes the world had come to know and love as the Fantastic Five. The best one of these friends, Reed Richards, or Mr. Fantastic and his stepdaughter were in one of the many labs he worked in, when Mary brought up a question.   
  
"Father, have you ever wondered like me if one of my relatives could be out there?"  
  
Reed stopped typing at his computer, and turned to look at his beloved child, seeing the concern in her eyes.   
  
"Why do you ask such a question?" He replied gently.  
  
"It gets to me sometimes Father," Mary solemnly said.   
  
"After what I went through with my real parents, grandparents, and the orphanage. I guess if a relative was to come up, and claim me, they might actually be nice. But, I've always had a theory that crudeness runs in the Witshire family. The way I look at and think about it, I'm the black sheep."  
  
"Well Mary, I would like to think after all the press you have gotten these years, someone would have come up and claimed you by now. You know that all of us, especially I would never let anything happen to you." Reed answered back.  
  
Then, he stretched his neck down far enough to kiss Mary on the forehead.  
  
"You know Father, I cannot believe how long ago it was. I was on the verge of dying from starvation and dehydration when you found me that night outside your mansion."  
  
"I will never forget that too, my child. I remember our butler, Rex thought he had run over you."  
  
"And, you brought me in, gave me chicken soup, and comforted me. Ever since then, the rest has been history." Mary said with a sigh.  
  
A quiet followed in the lab for a moment. Then, Mary spoke up again.   
  
"Father, you, Ben, Sue, and Johnny have been pretty much my real family. Even if a relative of mine eventually came along, and claimed me back, no one would ever replace all four of you, especially you Father. That is why I asked that question in the first place."  
  
Reed looked into stepdaughter's deep, brown eyes for a minute, touched by what she just said. Then he responded.   
  
"If someone ever came, and claimed you back, you will always be remembered in our hearts, especially mine. I would always be sure that we keep in touch, letters, telephone, or both."  
  
"Yes Father, but mere words on paper, or things said from one who's not seen are not the same as being right at their side. I would miss assisting you in the lab. I would miss you." Mary was almost on the verge of tears.  
  
Reed could see that the subject of leaving him almost broke her heart. He patted her on the head, and soothingly talked.   
  
"Mary, Mary. Like I said, I would never let anything happen to you. I could have let you go when the people who attended the family reunion at the mansion rejected you for not being of our blood. But did I? No. My point is, I will always care for you no matter what. Despite what I said about our keeping in touch, I like you would prefer you remain here. Besides, I enjoy having such a good, young assistant helping me."  
  
He patted her head again, and smiled at her. Mary slowly relaxed. Then, she spoke jokingly.   
  
"Yes, without me you would never have your test tubes cleaned, nor would your many inventions and machines look so spiff."  
  
"That's right." Reed replied in a happy tone.  
  
"Since you brought it up, I still can't believe to this day how all those so-called members of our family rejected me. Especially that Aunt Mildred and her comment "I cannot believe you have adopted that girl. You know how we are about those who are NOT true to the family."." Mary said with a little sarcasm on the quotation.  
  
"Yes, that was awfully rude of her. Wonder if she's any relation to your real family?" Reed teased as he went back to working at his computer.  
  
And from there, they carried on in such a way that could one sense a bond between the two, who were not related by blood, but seemingly were.  



	2. 

Part One - Nowhere Man  
By  
Shane Luttrell  
  
Victor Von Doom sat in a dark, dreary chamber in his Latverian castle. The armored and green-cloaked lord of the small country stared silently at a small monitor. The blank screen gave off the only light in the room. Slowly, deliberately, Doom slid a video tape into a slot in the device. A sputtering black and white image appeared on the screen, and Doom's eyes narrowed as he watched the recording of a recent American newscast.  
  
"The amazing adventurers known as the Fantastic Five triumphantly returned from Latveria today!"  
the reporter exulted.   
  
"The Five reported that after a pitched battle, Doctor Doom was driven to the brink of madness by the sight of his own hideous face!"  
  
Doom squeezed his armored hand into a fist.  
  
The reporter continued. "We have an exclusive interview with Mary Richards, otherwise known as Miss Fantastic! According to her teammates, she is the one responsible for Doctor Doom's total defeat! Miss Richards, to what do you attribute your success against the maniacal Doom?"  
  
"To the fact that we are the Fantastic Five!" the girl on the screen beamed.   
  
"Doom, on the other hand, is simply a raving lunatic who has never, and will never stand a chance against us! The next time he shows his old nasty face near me, I will personally give him the wedgie of death...like THIS!" She then playfully demonstated the move on the startled reporter, grabbing the top of his boxers and pulling them up as hard as she could.  
  
Doom furiously crashed his fist into the monitor, crushing it into oblivion. The room was plunged into total darkness. Doom preferred it that way. Thirty minutes later, Doom was regally striding down the dank, smelly, rat-infested halls of his dungeon. He was escorted by two of his deadly Doombots, and his High Executioner. The pitiful, ragged prisoners gasped in terror as they saw the four approach. Doom never came down to the dungeons unless he was on a mission of death. Doom scanned the prisoners. Finally, his eye fell on what he was looking for. He walked over to a young, thin teenage girl. Her matted hair was brown.   
  
"What is your name, child?" he asked her.  
  
She was terror-stricken.   
  
"G...Gretchen, my lord!" she gasped.  
  
Doom reached out his armored hand and ran his fingers through her brown hair. "Not today, my child. Today, your name is....Mary."  
  
She screamed as the Doombots seized her and took her to the execution chamber. Afterwards, Doom sat alone once more. The killing of the girl had been a foolish, childish thing to do, he decided. It had provided only momentary satisfaction, as he envisioned that the girl who's head was on the block was actually the daughter of his most hated enemy. His servants had already cleared away the monitor he had smashed, and replaced it with a new one. He slid the tape in again.   
"Doom, on the other hand , is simply a raving lunatic who has never, and will never stand a chance against us!" the girl on the screen said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
No, he decided. There would be no more killing of simple lookalikes. It was time to put his brilliant plan into motion. It was time to deal with...the real Miss Fantastic.  



	3. 

Part Two - Got To Get You Into My Life  
By  
Carolyne Smythe  
  
A week later after the serious chat between Reed and Marilyn, a phone rang in the kitchen where they were eating dinner with their three friends.  
  
"I wonder who that could be calling during dinner time?" Sue asked in between bites.  
  
"Well let's find out, shall we?" Reed said as he got up from his chair, took one long stride, and picked up the phone.   
  
"Fantastic Five Inc., this is Dr. Reed Richards, may I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Good evening sir, I'm terribly sorry if I have bothered you at a very inconvenient time; seeing as most Americans eat dinner at right about this time." A thick accented voice sounded on the earpiece.  
  
"May I ask who this is?" Reed asked.  
  
"Oh please forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Drake Witshire, from London, England. It has come to my attention that the young girl on your team named Marilyn is really of my blood. My intention is to claim her, and raise her in my London home."  
  
Reed looked at Mary, who was chewing on a piece of pork chop, then focused more on the person who called.   
  
"Marilyn has never told us about having an uncle named Drake. Before we discuss this issue of you claiming her any further, how can we be assured you are who you say you are?"  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, then Drake responded. "I see that you truly care for my niece. That makes me very happy, Dr. Richards. I shall be happy to provide you with the appropriate documentation."  
  
"Would you submit to a DNA Verification scan?" Reed asked.  
  
"DNA Verification? Oh, yes, that would tell you if I am a so called 'super-villain' in disguise. Certainly." Drake answered. "But you are no doubt curious about the history of my search for Marilyn. I am afraid that here in England, I never heard much about how the Witshire clan has gotten along since her father and aunt decided to move to America. Not until recently anyway. I was very saddened to hear about Marilyn's father's unfortunate death, but not surprised. Here in England, he was a very chronic drinker. It seemed like he was at the point where he could not live without that sip of ale or brandy before he moved to America."  
  
"I see..." Reed said in a shocked voice.  
  
Drake continued. "At any rate, the last Marilyn's aunt told me she had heard about the child was that she was taken to the orphanage in Central City, California. And, that was the last time I ever spoke to my sister, for a bus ran over her three days after. I contacted the orphanage, and found out a very prominent scientist by the name of Dr. Reed Richards had adopted my niece."  
  
Reed heard Drake choke back tears as he continued.   
  
"You have no idea what it will mean to me to finally be able to see, and claim this dear girl. I only wish to provide her with whatever I can...to make up for the failures of her real parents. I have heard of the accomplishments of you, her, and the other members of your team, the Fantastic Five. No doubt you have taken excellent care of her."  
  
"Why yes, I have taken wonderful care of her. But, Mr. Drake, as much as I sympathize with you. I must say that we would be hesitant to let Marilyn go. We love her as much as anyone possibly could, even though we are not of the same blood. How can we simply let her go, without a fight? As I said, we love her very much."  
  
"Dr. Richards, do you really?"   
  
Drake asked.   
  
"I offer her the best that life has to offer. I am a very weathly man. I can provide her with the best education, social contacts, and a most comfortable life. You...and it pains me to put it so bluntly... you offer her a life of hardship, and most probably a violent death at the hands of the criminals that so often enter your lives."  
  
"I wouldn't necessarily agree that..." Reed started.  
  
"Oh?" Drake interrupted. "What of the recent battle with the supremely powerful Doctor Doom? What if that lucky shot of hers had missed? What would have happened to her if Doctor Doom, probably the most powerful and intelligent person on earth, had really been able to unleash his full power on her.?"  
  
Reed paused. "You have a point, Drake. I cannot argue with your logic. But I do not relish trying to explain it to my dear Mary."  
  
"I am sure you will break it to her in a gentle way." Drake said. "You obviously love her as much as you say. And you are most assuredly a man of high character, and intelligence. I wish Marilyn's real parents had been of your caliber."  
  
"Thank you for the kind words. I must say, I have heard of families who have been through quite a lot, but yours has had quite a rough go of it over the years." Reed pensively said.  
  
"May I speak to the child now? Or is it an inconvenient time?"   
  
Reed looked back at Mary, who was quite unaware of the phone conversation, as she started to devour her dessert.   
  
"Why don't you call back in a hour or two? Before then, I will tell of the circumstances, and then she'll be ready to talk to you." Reed replied.  
  
"I understand. She is so used to living with you and the others. But, I am sure she will be delighted to learn she is to live in England."  
  
"Yes. I am sure once she is over the shock that she will be delighted. By the way, would you mind if I told her she could keep in touch with us over the phone whenever she needs someone to talk to?" asked Reed.  
  
"I would not mind at all. I am more than grateful towards all four of you for taking such good care of her. I must go now, but I will call back in another hour to talk with her." Drake said.  
  
"Alright then, it was a pleasure talking with you, Drake. I'll talk to you again in an hour." Reed hung up the phone. He then peered at Mary for a third time, and sighed, for he knew what he was about to tell her, while in a way was such great news... would break her heart.  



	4. 

Part Three - In My Life  
By  
Carolyne Smythe  
  
Marilyn always tried her best never to cry, unless secluded by herself, which she was that moment in her room. Marilyn had packed all her clothes into the two colossal suitcases her stepfather brought to her from one of the Baxter Building's numerous storage rooms, and had started on the many decorations that adorned the walls and shelves of her room. She went over to her stereo and tried to find a CD that would cheer her up. Finally she picked "Rubber Soul" by the Beatles. She had listened to it so much it seemed like an old friend. As she took the Central City College, California Technological Institute (Cal-Tech), Columbia University, and State University pennants down from the section of the wall she had tacked them up on, she thought to herself.   
  
"Funny how Father and I had a conversation on what is happening now a week ago. What coincidental foresight. The man I just spoke to on the telephone did seem to have a genuine British accent. But, there was something about that voice that seemed familiar."  
  
As she took down the Beatles, Periodic Table, Zodiac, and James Bond posters from the walls, a horrible thought came to her.   
  
"Could it be that HE, the man who has sworn to devote his life to killing us has done some very clever voice-acting, and fooled my stepfather into thinking he is a distant uncle of mine?! The man we know as Dr. Doom?!"  
  
Mary pondered over that for a second, then decided.   
  
"Nah. Doom would not have that evil a heart to go so far into making me think he is a related to me."   
  
She began to pack up her miniature television, boombox, and other assorted electronics as she mused to herself.  
  
"Now Mary, stop your crying. The other man who cares for you would tell you to be strong, and to remember he and the others will always think about you. He did say you can keep in touch with him."   
  
But very quickly did the negative thoughts defeat the positive ones.  
  
"England will be nice. I will eventually get to see Stonehenge, Big Ben, the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, the original Hard Rock Cafe, and so much more. But Big Ben and Stonehenge will not replace the big man literally of stone I have come to love named Ben. Hard Rock Cafe won't be as fun as it would be to visit without a rock and roller like Johnny. The grandeur of Buckingham Palace cannot compare to the grand beauty and kindness of Sue, despite her getting on me about not wearing a bow in my hair, or wearing a dress more often. And, the history of London, and its sights like the Tower of London are not as fascinating as many of the things I have learned from Father. As odd as it would be to one, the adopted life is my kind of life. But I just could not tell that to Uncle Drake, especially after what he has been through with my aunt's death, and his search for me. At least I'll make one soul, his soul, happy."  
  
Suddenly over her stereo came one of her favorite Beatles songs, "In My Life". But the words of John Lennon had never meant more to her than right now:  
  
"I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them.  
In my life... I love you more."  
  
Mary let out a sigh as her own tears fell on to the photograph of her and her friends that she had saved as the last item to pack, but couldn't bring herself to. Instead, for most of the night she stared at the photograph. Then, she looked over the city she had come to know and somewhat love. And then, peered out the window at the night sky she had observed, cruised through in the Fantasticar, and fought battles in along the side of her stepfather whom she was about leave behind, and possibly never see again.  



	5. 

Part Four - Rain  
By  
Shane Luttrell  
  
Doctor Doom was standing on one of the tallest towers of his Latverian stronghold. Rain blew wildly around him, and lightning danced in the night sky. Doom was laughing. With Doctor Doom was an attendant named Grant. The drenched servant shivered and looked fearfully down at the ground far below. Lightning occasionally made the landscape eerily visible. He wondered why Doom had requested his presence on the tower. Doom's laughter chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Listen to that, Grant!" cried Doom, as the thunder boomed loudly.   
  
"The very heavens are singing the praises of Doom!"  
  
"Y...Yes, mlord Doom!" Grant replied with a shudder.  
  
"This is MY night, Grant!" laughed Doom.   
  
"The night that heralds the ultimate DEFEAT of the accursed Fantastic Five!"   
  
He turned to the frighted attendant.   
  
"Yes, they will soon be within my POWER, Grant! For the trap has been sprung, and they have blindly stepped into it! I will travel to New York on the morrow, and they will WILLINGLY hand that blasted urchin over to me! My superiority over Richards will at last be revealed!"  
  
"Of course, M'lord!" Grant interjected, eager not to offend his evil soveriegn.  
  
Doom suddenly stuck his armored face close to Grant's. Grant's heart jumped into his throat.   
  
"I am SO joyful, on this, the eve of my triumph, that I have decided not to PUNISH you for the treason you and your friends have been planning against me!"  
  
"What...?" cried Grant, aghast.   
  
He had been sure that his meetings with the other revolutionists had gone completely undetected. How had Doom found out? And...Doom would NOT punish him for his treason?  
  
"Oh...you seem surprised, Grant! Do you not realize that NOTHING happens within these walls that Doom does not know of? Oh, I'm afraid my forgiveness does NOT extend to your fellow rebels. As a matter of fact, they were all 'disposed of' last night!"  
  
Grant shuddered to think of the fate of his friends. But he was now more concerned with his own life.  
  
"Th...Thank you, Lord Doom!" he stammered. "I vow to you you will never regret your merciful act!"  
  
"Yes, Doom is indeed merciful."  
  
The tyrant said.   
  
"You may now return to your duties."  
  
"Oh, thank you, m'lord!" Grant cried, grateful that the meeting was over.   
  
He could't believe he was still alive. He turned to descend the stairs of the tower.  
  
"Oh... one moment, Grant!" Doom said, laying his hand upon Grant's shoulder.   
  
"This rain is becoming tedious. Lend me your umbrella."  
  
"But...I HAVE no umbrella, m'lord!" cried Grant.  
"WHAT!" screamed Doom.   
  
"You would let your merciful lord stand drenched in the rain?!?!" He suddenly grabbed Grant, lifted him high in the air, and threw him over the side of the tower. Grant screamed until he hit the wet cobblestones far below.  
  
Doom's mad laughter resumed.  



	6. 

Part Five - Hello, Goodbye  
By  
Carolyne Smythe  
  
"Mary are you coming down for your final breakfast with us, or not?" Sue said on the Baxter Building's intercom system in the dining room.   
  
Seconds later, a very quiet, almost murmuring voice sounded.  
  
"Yes Sue, give me a few more minutes." As Mary walked away from the intercom speaker in her room, she sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror on the vanity.   
  
She saw staring back at her a young girl, almost 14, with medium brown, wavy hair, brown eyes, and wearing a sky blue dress, silver heart locket, and a frown on her face.  
  
"In a couple of hours, I will be Marilyn Witshire again. The glory days of being a proud member of the Richards clan are almost gone. Gee, I don't feel well..." she brooded.  
  
Then, she prodded on down from her room to the dining room. Mary arrived to four rather emotionless faces staring back at her, the faces of people she did not want to leave behind.  
  
"Suzie went ta alota trouble fixin' this for ya kid. It's ya favorite, French Toast!" Ben exclaimed as Mary passed through the dining room's threshold.  
  
As she sat down at her place between Reed and Ben, she stared at her breakfast, looked up at Sue, and said,   
  
"Sue, it was very kind of you to fix this for my last meal with all of you, but you really shouldn't have. I am not hungry."  
  
The sounds of chewing and drinking stopped. A clink sounded from Ben dropping his fork.  
  
Johnny looked at the girl and said,   
  
"Mary, you must eat something! For all you know, this might be the only decent meal you'll have before getting on the plane back to London. And, you know how most airline food is."  
  
Mary looked into the eyes of her stepfather, who was about to say something, but held back due to Johnny stealing it. Johnny continued on.   
  
"I don't know what you're so bummed out about Mary! I would die to be able to go to England! Besides, Reed told us that you will be able to keep in touch with us!"  
  
Mary was a quiet for a couple of minutes. Then, she spoke.   
  
"Johnny, maybe you would like to go and visit England. That is different from LIVING there. But, that is not the point of why I feel like I do. I feel the way I do because of two reasons. One, Uncle Drake may have sounded like a real sweet, caring man on the phone. But, the minute I go out the door with him, he may turn around, and throw me into the New York City Orphanage. And friends, after my experience in Central City's orphanage, I don't ever want to think about what Manhattan's orphanage is like. And two, you don't realize how much I'm going to miss all of you. Yes, we'll keep in touch. But it won't ever be the same around here without me, or in Drake's home in London without all of you."  
  
It was silent for a few moments in the dining room. Then, Reed began to talk.  
  
"Mary, if Drake did not give a care in the world for you, he would have never searched for you like he did. Nor would he have called us on the phone. And if make you feel better, I promise we will visit you at least every other month, maybe even more."  
  
"Well, now that you mentioned that, I guess I will eat a little something." Mary responded.   
  
And, she dug into her French Toast. As soon as she finished that, she had a cup of coffee. Just as she was to take a final sip, an alarm sounded, alerting the Fantastic Five to a visitor in the lobby of the Baxter Building. Reed got out of his seat, and hustled to see who it was. He stretched an arm out, and pressed the button to reveal who waited below on the monitor. A middle-aged, well-groomed man stared back at Reed from the screen.  
  
"It is I, Marilyn's Uncle Drake! Is the young girl ready?" A British accented voice announced.  
  
"I will be down to bring you up into our headquarters Drake." Reed replied, then turned the monitor off.  
  
"Mary, your Uncle Drake's here! Come out into the living room now so you can meet him!" Reed shouted.  
  
Mary advanced into the living room, and took a seat on the sofa. Reed walked onto the elevator, and headed down. A minute later, he came back with a visitor, Drake. He wore a dark green sportscoat with brown pants, and had a gold pocketwatch with a chain that protruded from his pocket to a clip that was attached to his black belt. His hair was a dark brown with a few streaks of grey on the sides, and his face as slightly wrinkled, like Reed's. He took a seat right beside Mary. "Ahhhh, so there is the little one who is my niece! Such a beautiful young lass you are!" Drake said as he stroked Mary's hair.  
  
"We will do so much together you and me. You shall get to see sights most people only dream about seeing!"  
  
Feigning excitement, Mary asked. "Will we get to see Stonehenge?"  
.  
"Oh, Stonehenge will just be the beginning Marilyn!" Drake replied. "There is more to England than just places to see. The taste of England is something to experience. Besides the world famous teas and scones, you are truly in for a treat when it comes to sampling the cheeses. Have you ever tried Stilton, it is so scrumptious! Not to mention the outstanding Shepherd's Pie that my maid and cook can fix."  
  
"You have a maid? You mean you don't live in a flat?" Mary interrogated.  
  
"Yes indeed my niece. Besides the food and sights, you'll get to experience the extravagant mansion I call home. You see, I don't live in the heart of London, I live on the outskirts. There, the air is cleaner, sweeter, and fresher than the smog filled air of downtown London.  
  
Reed looked over at Drake and said.   
  
"I think now would be a good time for you and I to go to my lab. I have the DNA Verifier ready, and Susan can look over your documentation while I scan you."  
  
The three excused themselves and went into Reed's lab, leaving Mary alone with Johnny and Ben.  
  
"Man, you got it mucho better than we ever will have here!" Johnny jested.  
  
Mary, unusually perturbed by a comment she normally would have played along with elbowed Johnny in the ribs.   
  
"Ow! Why did you go and do that?!"  
  
"Johnny, I may be crazy, but doesn't that voice somehow sound familiar?" Mary replied.  
  
"Not really, unless you've been watching too much Monty Python or Dr. Who. Still, that doesn't answer my question. Why did you elbow me in the ribs?" Johnny answered back.  
  
"Johnny, if he is who I'm afraid he is, this is no time to kid around."  
  
"Well, Mary who do you really think it is?"  
  
Mary told him. Johnny responded,   
  
"Mary! This cannot be Doom! Talk about having paranoia for breakfast! Think about it, if he was Doom, would he be this friendly and willing to talk to Reed? No, I don't think so."  
  
"I suppose you are right. And, he wouldn't be sweet with me like he has been if he was Doom." Mary said.  
  
Ben leaned in close to her and said,   
  
"Listen, kid. Even if Reed's doohikey proves that this joker's who he says he is...you just say the word, and I bounce him outta here before he can say 'Aunt Petunia'"  
  
Mary kissed her friend on the cheek.   
  
"No, it seems that Father thinks I should go with him. And I must respect his wishes, even if I would rather not."  
  
Eventually, Reed, Drake, and Sue returned. Drake was smiling, but Reed and Sue looked very sad.  
  
"Mary...he checks out." Sue said quietly.  
  
It was time for the farewells to be exchanged. Mary received a hug from all her friends.  
  
"You'll be missed kid." Said the Thing.  
  
"Things sure won't be the same here without you Mary." Johnny told her.  
  
Sue hugged her and said. "I am sure you will have a splendid time in England, and don't worry, Reed  
and I will visit you often."  
  
Finally, Mary approached the one she had so willingly called "Father", but could not anymore for starting then, he was no longer her guardian.   
  
"Well, Fa... I mean Sir; it was nice living with you. What else can I say, but you have been just like a father to me. I will miss you."  
  
Reed was silent for a moment. He did not know what to say. For right then, he was losing one of the best, and youngest friends he ever had.   
  
"Mary, I will miss you too. But, like Sue said, I will visit you. You enjoy England, be sure to write to us, and feel free to give us a call if you want someone to talk to. Speaking of communication, I've been meaning to give this to you."  
  
Reed handed Mary a metallic blue, white, and silver communicator.   
  
"If you ever need our help, give us a call on that. Now, have a lovely time in England. And, we'll eventually come visit you!"  
  
With that said, Reed blew a kiss out at Mary as the elevator doors closed. It was right after she left, the then Fantastic Four realized how much they were going to miss their youngest member.  
  
"Reed, now I'm starting to understand how she felt." Sue said. "Letters and phone calls will be a pleasure to receive from her, but won't be the same."  
  
"Thiz place iz too quiet already." Ben lamented  
  
"You know something guys," Johnny sadly added, "I thought I would not miss her wisecracks. But, life won't be the same here without her and them."  
  
Reed could only respond with a nod to his companions' comments. For even though he would not admit to it, he knew that he would miss her most of all.  



	7. 

Part Six - I Wanna Hold Your Hand  
By  
Shane Luttrell  
  
Mary sullenly looked out the window of her uncle's limosine. She felt as if she had just left behind all the happiness she would ever know. Now, as the finality of her situation began to sink in, she couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right. Uncle Drake seemed pleasant enough, but there was something...a strange dread that she felt, yet couldn't explain.  
  
"You sure travel in style, Uncle Drake!", she said, trying her best to forget her fears and accept her fate. "A limo with your own personal driver...I suppose I could get used to this!"  
  
"Yes.", he replied.   
  
"Drake is accustomed to only the best."  
  
Her heart caught in her throat. That sentence that her uncle had just spoken...it reminded her of someone else. Only one person she knew spoke of himself in the third-person as he had just done. Was she overreacting, or...?  
  
She forced a smile to her face.   
  
"Uncle Drake, I just know I'll love living with you!", she lied.   
  
She reached over and grasped his hands as tightly as she could.  
  
"Yes...I'm sure you shall." he replied, quickly pulling his hands loose from her tight grip.   
  
Marilyn smiled sweetly and laid her hands in her lap. But as soon as Drake looked away, she snuck a glimpse at her hands.   
  
Skin-tone Greasepaint. She then looked over at Drake's hands. Where she had held them, the true tone of his skin shown through. A sickly grey, the color hands would be if they never saw the sun...  
Just then, Drake turned and looked at her. A mad fire shown in his eyes.  
  
"DOOM!" she cried, reaching for the door handle.   
  
It wouldn't open. Her next move was to try to attack the disguised villain. She lunged across the limo at him...only to slam into a quick-forming force-field.   
  
"So, 'Dear Niece'!" Drake laughed,   
  
"You have finally seen through my deception! A pity for you that it's TOO LATE!"  
  
"But HOW?!?," she asked.   
  
"We ran you through our DNA Verifier!"  
  
He laughed.   
  
"Do you think your stepfather's childish toys can baffle me, brat? A simple Molecular Scrambler was all I needed to decieve your guardian's precious machine!"  
  
Mary pounded uselessly at the forcefield as the knock-out gas seeped in and enveloped her. Her head began swimming...she felt as if she were sinking face-up in a whirlpool of green liquid. And at the top of the whirlpool, laughing at her, was the face of Drake Whitshire, alias Doctor Doom.   
Some time later, Mary woke up in a large, stone-walled chamber. She tried to move, but quickly realized she was shackled to the wall. Then she tried to use her cosmic ray-induced stretching power. She found that she couldn't. Obviously,she was in a room with a power stabilizer, which inhibited her powers. She glanced at a clock on the wall. Only an hour had passed since she had passed out. She realized she must be in Latveria's New York Embassy, since not enough time had passed for her to have been taken to Doom's Latverian Castle. Doctor Doom, now free of his disguise, was pacing the floor in front of her. When he saw her looking at him, he spoke.  
  
"Ahh...so you are awake, my most hated enemy! Good...NOW I can KILL you!"  
  
"In your dreams, pizza face!", Mary replied.   
  
"My father...my TRUE father, Reed Richards, will save me! And when he and my friends find out about this, they will make you even uglier than you already ARE!"  
  
With a cry of rage, Doom practically flew across the room at her. He lifted his arms above his head, as if he was going to kill her with his bare hands. Mary flinched, and readied herself for the blow. But suddenly, the villain caught himself. He gave an evil little laugh.  
  
"NO!" he said.   
  
"It will not be that EASY!"   
  
He walked over to the wall and pulled a lever. Suddenly, a torrent of water began to flow from holes all around the walls.  
  
"You will drown like the rodent you are." Doom said haughtily.   
  
"And know this! Your father...your 'TRUE father', Reed Richards,...he will be NEXT!"  
  
With that, he strode from the room, shutting the watertight door behind him. Marilyn looked down at the water. It was already a three inches deep.  
  
"Did I mention you're a COMPLETE LOSER?!", she screamed after Doom.  
  
The water rose rapidly.  



	8. 

Part Seven - Help!  
By  
Carolyne Smythe  
  
Right after Doom left the room of death Marilyn was trapped in; she instantly knew what she had to do. She had the communicator Reed had given her clipped to the light blue belt wrapped around her waist.  
  
"If it were not for these darn shackles, I could just simply get out that communicator. But, I must remember what Father always told me, where there is a will, there is a way."  
  
Suddenly, a thought came to her.   
  
"If I can twist about, I shall be able to get the communicator within reach of one of my hands!"  
  
Quickly, she wriggled about. Her belt eventually moved so that the communicator was to her side, and conveniently near her right hand. She gingerly picked up the communicator from her belt, and rapidly pressed the small button to activate it. The device bleeped, and a small mini-antenna extended.  
  
"Oh please let it work!" Mary kept whispering to herself as she repeatedly pressed the blue button that would alert her friends that she was in a predicament.   
  
Finally, a beep sounded on the communicator along with static. Then, a very familiar voice came on.  
  
"Johnny or Ben, if that's one of you doing another prank paging, I am going to take the communicators away from both of you!"  
  
"Father! It's me, Mary!"  
  
There was a pause for a second, then Reed spoke again.   
  
"Oh, sorry Mary. You would not believe how Ben and Johnny keep playing "Army" with these new communicators. How is your plane trip going?"  
  
"Father, you need to come quick! I will explain later. Doom has me trapped in the Latverian Embassy!"  
  
Suddenly, a state of shock took over Reed as he realized what truly happened, and how foolish he was to easily place his stepdaughter in such a deadly situation.  
  
"This is Matchstick to Rocky, come in Rocky!" Johnny suddenly interupted.  
  
"Johnny, you and Ben pipe down! I am in literally a wet situation here, and need to get out!" Mary yelled out over the communicator.   
  
The water by then was at her feet.  
  
"Mary! What's going on?" Johnny asked in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Mary, my dear child, say no more!" Reed blurted out.   
  
"We are on our way! Johnny, lad go quick and tell Ben and Sue to hurry to the Fantasticar! I will explain what is going on when you get there."   
  
He ran out of his lab to get the Fantasticar ready, and save his stepdaughter from the unfortunate circumstances she was facing.  
  
"So wha'cha sayin' is that Uncle Drake is not Uncle Drake?"   
  
Ben asked as he piloted the Fantasticar towards the Latverian Embassy.  
  
"Correct Ben. Doom was able to do an excellent British accent, and fool all of us into thinking he was a distant relative of Mary's."   
  
Reed answered over the Fantasticar's communications system.  
  
"I bet that came as a huge shock to Mary." Johnny interjected.  
  
"It probably did, but knowing her, she is most likely delighted to know she is still with us. She sounded scared, yet relieved." Reed said.  
  
"Oh Reed, I pray Doom has done nothing to that girl in between the time she alerted us, and the time we get there." Sue spoke in a voice full of concern.  
  
"Remember Sue, this is the girl who saved us from Dooms wrath. Not to mention how well she did in that fight between her and Doom when I was knocked out my that poisonous gas." Reed proclaimed.  
  
Right after that was said, quiet overcame the Fantasticar as it stealthily approached the Latverian Embassy. And the travelers aboard hoped and prayed that they were in time to save the precious one of their own.  



	9. 

Part Eight - Helter Skelter  
By  
Shane Luttrell  
  
Mary was desperate. The water was rising much too fast for her friends to ever arrive in time to save her. The churning water had reached her waist already. Her communicator was underwater and useless. Mary's mind raced. She was going to have to find a way out of this herself, and fast!  
The water kept rising, quickly reaching her chin. Mary strained at her shackles, but couldn't budge them. She told herself to remain calm as the water rose to her mouth. She took three deep breaths and held the last one, just before a sudden wave came at her and submerged her completely.  
"No!" she thought.   
  
"It can't end like this!"   
  
If only she could talk once more to her friends, maybe her father could suggest some way to save herself. But the communicator was totally useless in the present situation. Or was it? A sudden thought came to her. She still held the device in her right hand. Carefully she felt for the toothpick-thin antenna, and snapped it off at the base. Clutching the antenna, she let the communicator slip from her hand. It floated slowly to the floor.  
  
"Gotta hurry!" she thought.   
  
She was beginning to become dizzy from lack of air. But she twisted her hand around so she could insert the antenna into the lock of her shackle. Meanwhile, Victor Von Doom sat leisurely in his spacious office, reveling in his victory. He had at last proven his superiority over that self-righteous amateur, Reed Richards! He wished he could be there when Richards opened up the box that would arrive at his doorstep tomorrow. In it, he would find the body of his beloved adopted daughter. Doom would give anything to see the look of anguish as Richards saw her, and knew she was dead because he was stupid enough to willingly hand her over to Victor Von Doom! He rose from his chair.   
  
"Time to recover the remains of that worthless urchin." he thought.   
  
He opened the door... and was flattened by a vicious blow to the head! He looked up, dazed, and saw Miss Fantastic standing over him, drenched to the skin, holding a long chain with a shackle on the end of it.  
  
"How?!?" he asked, amazed.  
  
"The Fantastic Five NEVER give up Doom!" said the brave teenager.   
  
"and in case you forgot, I am now OFFICIALLY back on that team!!!"  
  
"No!" he said,   
  
"I will NOT be defeated by a mere girl! Not again!"  
  
Mary looked at him, a hurt look on her face.   
  
"Apparently, that is something you will have to get used to!" she told him.  
  
"Because so far, the score is 'Mere Girl' two, 'Stupid Wacky Dictator' zero!"  
  
But Doom was not going to be so easily defeated. He pointed his deadly laser-armed gauntlet at her and fired. The blast hit her squarely in the chest, knocking her fiercely against a bookshelf. Pain shot through her right arm, followed by an appalling numbness. She grabbed a heavy dictionary and stretched her good arm, clonking her adversary on the head. He reacted by grabbing her arm, and swinging her savagely into the oak desk. He continued his attack, and Mary defended herself under his merciless onslaught. The brave girl felt her strength leaving rapidly under the attack of Doctor Doom. She needed time to recover, to devise a counter-attack. So she turned and ran as fast as she could out of the office, and down the hall.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" laughed the Evil Monarch.   
  
"Run, you cowardly brat! I shall find you and tear you apart!"  
  
Mary found herself in a great hall by an enormous winding staircase. In the center of the room was a huge statue of Doom. It towered at least twenty feet above Mary.  
  
"What a stuck-up creep!" she said to herself, panting.   
  
Her whole body ached from her ordeal. She felt as if she couldn't stand up to Doom when he found her. Where was her father, and the others?! Hadn't Reed said that he would NEVER let any harm come to her? Mary sighed. She just wanted to rest. She limped behind the statue, knowing that Doom would soon find her. Doom strode down the hallways of his embassy, his gauntlet crackling with pent-up energy. The girl was easy to track. The water which soaked her clothes and shoes left a trail that a blind man could trace. He followed it to the embassy's grand entryway, and smiled. The trail led behind the statue in the center of the room. Silently, he slipped over to it.  
  
"Come out, come out!...", he mocked, as he stuck his head around the statue.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you arrgghhhhhh!!!!!"   
  
Suddenly, savagely, a giant rock-covered fist punched him squarely in the face, denting his faceplate. He fell heavily to the floor. He looked up, and saw a smiling Thing standing over him. And behind the Thing was the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and the irrepressible Miss Fantastic!  
  
"Now it's a party!" exulted Marilyn.  
  
The newly arrived heroes pressed the attack, driving Doctor Doom back swiftly. Doom tried to turn the tide, to attack instead of merely defend himself. But he had not expected this battle, and was therefore unprepared for it. And looking at the grim, determined, even angry faces of Reed, Sue, Mary, Ben, and Johnny, he realized he was in a losing situation. He dodged a haymaker thrown by the Thing, jumped over the reaching arms of Mister Fantastic, and ducked behind the statue. Then he reached down to his gauntlet, and pressed a button which activated his escape jet. Suddenly, a giant painting high on the wall moved aside to reveal a secret niche. From it came a flying jetcar which flew speedily to the villain's side. Before the heroes could stop him, Doom jumped on it, raced above their heads, and crashed out of a nearby window.  



	10. 

Conclusion - All Together Now  
By  
Carolyne Smythe  
  
Marilyn sighed as she entered her then empty room. It was a sigh of happiness and relief. She did not mind having to redecorate her room. All that mattered to her was that she was back at the home she adored, and back with the people she had come to have compassion for.   
  
"To think a few hours ago, I thought I was going to be leaving this place I truly call home forever. I almost feel that I should be thankful that was Doom and not really an "Uncle Drake"."  
  
She went into her adjoining bathroom, and changed into the uniform she never thought she would wear again. Amazed she was at how comfortable it felt, almost too comfortable.   
  
"Strange how it almost seems like I've missed wearing this." She thought as she exited the bathroom, and glanced at herself in a mirror.  
  
She saw staring back at her a girl who looked ready to fight anybody or anything that threatened the world, be it from the cosmos, or a mere earthling like her. A girl with an aura of having common sense, and knowing almost all there was to know about everything. But yet, people knew she was just a mere girl. A mere girl who proudly served the great scientist and mind of the 20th century whose name was Reed Richards, but whom she called "Father" without a hassle.  
  
"I could never leave this again, it's what I live for. It's almost as if it was my destiny to be who I am." She brooded.   
  
"If one of my relatives ever called to claim me, should I say "Yes." To their offer, or "No."?"   
  
She pondered over that thought as she unpacked the boxes full of the decorations she had taken down the night before. For the next two hours, there was an unbelievable silence that came from Mary's room as she redecorated the walls and shelves. Johnny and Sue passed by her room, surprised they did not hear the blare of her radio or television which were usually on when she occupied her room. When she finally got done adorning her room, Mary walked to the entrance, and peered at her room for a few moments. Then, she said out loud in such a way, it was like she wanted her four friends to hear.   
  
"Beautiful home of mine, never will I abandon you again!"  
  
And, she strided down the hall, and headed to her stepfather's lab. When she entered, Reed turned his head, and said.   
  
"Good evening my child. Never thought you would see this place again, did you?"  
  
Mary looked at her stepfather right in the eyes, and said.   
  
"Yes Father, I most certainly did not think I would lay my eyes on any of the room within this building again. But, to ensure that I stay here, and keep you and the others company, why don't we just hang up the phone on who wants or tries to claim me. Like I've always said, all four of you are my real family. So, let's leave it at that."  
  
Reed responded to his stepdaughter in such an enlightened tone.   
  
"You want to know something Mary, I'm proud to have you as my daughter and sidekick."  
  
"And, I'm proud to assist you in anyway I can. Which, speaking of assistance, is there anything you would like me to do right now?"  
"Why yes, I have some equipment over here you can clean..."   
  
And they carried on with their conversation in such a way, one could sense a bond between them, a bond which could never be shattered, even if one did try like Doom did earlier that day.  
  
*~*~The End~*~*  



End file.
